Between the Bookshelves
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Morag isn't happy with Seamus, not one bit.


**Between the bookshelves**

 **AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

 **AN** : It was a toss up for OTP and I also may have got carried away, but oh well.

 **Warning:** Smut and swearing ahead, mateys.

* * *

Morag had become accustomed to the library being far busier than it had in previous years. It had turned into a hideaway for students of all ages because the Carrows would never step foot in it. Nothing in here would interest them anyway; it was mainly just terrified younger kids. She'd placed herself in the corner, between the Divination and Defence Against the Dark Arts (or Dark Arts) shelves, where she hoped no one would disturb her.

By the time the numbers in the library had started to dwindle, which began to happen in the hour before curfew, Morag reckoned she'd finally be able to get her Transfiguration essay finished. She preferred silence over the quiet, when the library was full every whispered conversation was a distraction. Those who stayed closer to curfew were silent so that when it came to slipping quietly back to their common rooms unnoticed they were more mentally prepared. She'd just got into a paragraph regarding banishing objects when someone coughed from the end of the shelves. Frowning, she looked up, spotting Seamus Finnigan loitering in the shadows.

Morag rolled her eyes and then went back to her work. "Since when did you come to the library?"

"Well, this is my first time, you could show me the ropes?"

She didn't even need to look round to tell that Seamus was probably pulling the smuggest face he could muster. Morag huffed and leant back. "What do you want, Seamus?"

Their friendship had been strained after the month of detention they had just served for turning Amycus and his classroom into a swamp, not that they had been that close before. The only closeness they had experienced was fueled by the adrenaline from the prank and every night after detention, supporting each other back to the seventh floor.

Seamus rubbed the back of his head. "You know when we pretended that we were together to get out of trouble. Well, no one seems to believe that we're not still together, so could you, like, tell people we're not - you know?"

Morag found herself mildly irritated that he'd bothered her just because he wanted her to do him a favour.

"Um, why?" she asked.

"Because I can't get with anyone, because they're scared you might hex them afterwards," he replied. "You have a reputation apparently."

"I have a what?"

"You're scary you know, MacDougal," Seamus replied. "And because everyone thinks we're together, I can't get with any girl and my balls are practically turning blue."

Morag eyes narrowed. "What if I don't want to tell people that?"

Seamus snorted. "Ha-ha, very funny. Could you just tell people?"

"No, I can't," she retorted. "Unlike you and your _blue balls_ I don't need to explain myself to anyone."

"You're serious?" he scowled. "Aren't you?"

"Of course I'm bloody serious," Morag said. "Why should I care if you are or are not having sex? You'd think there were more important things you'd be concentrating on right now, like staying out of detention."

"God, if I always focused on the real world, like you, then I'd probably throw myself off the fucking astronomy tower."

The two of them fell silent and Morag stared at him. Like her? What the hell was that supposed to mean? She threw her quill down onto the table and clenched her fists.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she spat.

"For fucks sake, all I asked is for you to tell people were not a couple -"

"So you can have sex?"

"How hard is it?" Seamus asked.

"You know what? I'm trying to do work before tonight's meeting and if you don't shut up, someone is going to know we're here. I don't want to have this conversation."

He stared at her for a long moment. "Oh fuck. You won't say anything because you like me, don't you?"

Morag almost laughed and then started to pack up her stuff. "You're an idiot. I'm not saying anything because - for fucks sake - you are such a dick."

Seamus somehow looked as though someone had kissed him rather than just called him a dick. He blocked her exit when she tried to leave, grinning. "See you couldn't even finish your sentence. Face it, you're either being an arse or you like me."

"Get outta my way," Morag warned

He held his hands up and stepped back. "Fine, fine."

She scowled and brushed past him, but before she'd even made a step towards the end of the aisle, Seamus grabbed her arm. He twisted her back to him and before she could pull away his lips were on hers. After a brief millisecond, she stamped down on his foot, stepped backwards and then slapped him hard.

"Are you serious?" she hissed.

Seamus crumpled. "Fuck, are you kidding?"

They both stared at each other for a long moment and Morag scowled, slightly breathless. "You think you could just kiss me and then everything gets better and I do what you fucking want."

She could feel her heart beating fast in her chest, like she was really angry and also a little bit turned on as well. The latter annoyed her to no end.

 _God, if I always focused on the real world, like you, then I'd probably throw myself off the fucking astronomy tower._

Seamus must think she was so lame to say something like that. She was not lame, she was not going to defend herself either; she was gonna prove she wasn't a prude.

Morag took a step towards him, grabbed his tie and pulled him into a deep kiss, her hands in his hair.

He pulled away for just a second. "Woah, we're doing this? We're kissing?"

"Not anymore we're not," she said hurriedly.

They went back to kissing and second by second it got more intense. Morag bit his bottom lip and his hands slid down her back, resting on her hips. She locked her hands behind him and he moved his mouth to her neck, kissing and sucking as he moved downwards. Seamus looked up at her as if to ask permission.

She breathed heavily. "God, if you don't, I will."

His fingers pulled at her tie and she quickly fiddled with the buttons on his shirt making sure her fingertips brushed against his chest. As he did the same, nimbly unbuttoning her blouse, his touch made her tingle and his hands wandered downwards. Seamus pushed the material she was wearing backwards, letting it fall off her shoulders.

Morag reached down to Seamus' belt, unfastening it and sliding it back through the loops on his trousers. Making sure that the end brushed his groin, she dropped it to the floor and let her fingers fiddle with his trouser buttons. He moved closer, reaching around her and unclasping her bra, but before he let go of the straps, he started kissing her again.

Something at the back of her mind screamed at her: _why were they doing this in the library?_ But everything in the front of Morag's head went: _this is so fucking hot._

"I don't think this is how arguments are supposed to end?" Seamus breathed.

She rolled her eyes and let his pants fall down to the ground. "Shut up, Finnigan."

He smirked, pulling her bra off before he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up onto the table, making her breasts bounce. He paused for a moment and she pulled Seamus in for another kiss, her hands on his chest. He raised his hands and cupped her boobs. He dropped away from her mouth and he started to tease her, breathing gently against the soft tissue of her chest. In an effort to speed up the process, Morag made a soft noise of approval and slipped her hand into the elastic of his boxers.

He laughed quietly; his lips brushed against her nipple and she shuddered. Little waves of pleasure washed over Morag and she bit her lip. He ran his hands down her body and up under her skirt, rolling her underwear down as she simultaneously tugged down his boxers.

"You're naked in the library, interesting first visit," she muttered.

"What was this talk about giving me a guided tour?" Seamus asked.

Morag suddenly was sure they were going to get caught and she knew she was still going to be angry after this. Even so, she didn't want this to end.

"No time for tours. Just fucking do it."


End file.
